Happy Holidays Inuyasha: Valentine's Day
by Nao Kon
Summary: El día de San Valentín llego y el destino tiene una sorpresa deparada para un Hanyou y una Humana. ONE SHOT


**¡Ohayo!**

**Quise hacer una continuación de Merry Crhistmas Inuyasha, no es precisamente una continuación del anterior pero esta relacionado con las festividades y de nuevo lo publico fuera de época pero se me dificulta mucho ya que no tengo internet en casa, pero sin mas disfrútenlo.**

**Sumary: El día de San Valentín llego y el destino tiene una sorpresa deparada para un Hanyou y una Humana. ONE SHOT**

**Rating: M**

**Inu x Kag**

**Happy Holidays Inuyasha: Valentine's Day**

14 de Febrero de 2012

Día de San Valentín – De los enamorados – Del amor y la amistad.

No importa como lo llamasen, a fin de cuentas significaba lo mismo. Este día era algo especial para Kagome, siempre lo era pero mas ahora que tenia a alguien con quien deseaba celebrarlo.

La chica de cabellos azabaches se encontraba preparándose para su viaje al Sengoku, pensaba en la semana anterior, había pasado toda la semana explicándoles a sus amigos lo que significaba todo esto de San Valentín.

Ahora ellos seguro tendrían sus regalos preparados como habían quedado. Seguramente Sango había hecho un regalo para Miroku, él a su vez uno para la exterminadora y Shippo, pues él para alguna linda niña de la aldea.

En su rostro se notaba la decepción, ella por supuesto que llevaba un regalo para Inuyasha, pero él, aquel hermoso hombre mitad bestia de dorados ojos, no le habría tomado importancia a aquel asunto como dijo aquel día.

*****FLASH BACK*****

Todos se encontraban alegres por la cercana celebración que Kagome había llevado a esa época.

- ¿Señorita Kagome? – Pregunto el joven monje.

- ¿Si? –

- Entonces, ¿Podemos regalarle a quien deseemos? –

- Así es –

De repente Inuyasha se levanto de su lugar, se cruzo de brazos y se coloco en el marco de la puerta.

- Feh – Bufo molesto – En lugar de pensar en estupideces como esas deberíamos ponernos en marcha para buscar el ultimo fragmento – Dicho esto salió de la cabaña.

*****FIN FLASH BACK*****

**- **Ah, es verdad a Inuyasha no le interesan este tipo de cosas – Caminaba por el bosque

Lo que sucedió a continuación no lo vio venir, una gran explosión se suscito justo frente a sus ojos, lo último que pudo memorizar fue a Inuyasha corriendo hacia ella.

La joven comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y se sorprendió al verse en una cabaña desconocida para ella, guio su vista a la derecha y se encontró con Inuyasha viéndola fijamente.

- Al fin despiertas –

- Inuyasha, ¿Qué…? –

- Fue un ataque de Naraku –

- ¿Y los chicos? –

- Ellos están en la aldea, solo iba yo –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Quería adelantarme para darte esto – Le extendió una pequeña cajita blanca.

- Una caja de música – Dijo viéndola. – Es preciosa gracias –

- No es gran cosa –

- Es cierto – De su mochila saco un collar. – Esto es para ti –

- Eh, gracias – Kagome se acerco y se lo coloco.

- Yo tendré uno igual – Dijo mostrándole el collar que colgaba de su cuello. – Pero creí que tu no… -

No pudo completar la frase porque de un momento a otro se vio aprisionada entre la pared de la cabaña y los labios del chico.

- Inu…yasha – Gimió entre el beso.

El joven comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica por encima de la ropa con suma desesperación.

- Se mía Kagome –

En respuesta la chica enredo sus finos dedos en las platinadas hebras de sus cabellos y lo atrajo más a ella. Pronto el beso se torno más exigente y poco a poco el deseo se apodero de ellos.

Sin decir nada el chico levanto la parte de arriba del uniforme de Kagome y se lo saco, observo sus senos aun con el sostén y se relamió los labios, comenzó a masajearlos por encima de la tela y a los pocos minutos hizo pedazos la prenda intima.

- Inuyasha –

- Kagome, esta será la mejor noche de tu vida –

Lentamente comenzó a lamer los pezones de la chica hasta dejarlos completamente erectos, beso sus labios una vez mas y comenzó a descender por su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho y su abdomen dejando un camino de besos que después se convertirían en marcas. Él se deshizo de la parte de superior de su traje dejando su pecho al descubierto, lo cual Kagome aprovecho para tocar y besar el trabajado abdomen del Hanyou.

Inuyasha se deshizo de la falda y las bragas de la joven sacerdotisa y así pudo admirarla en todo su esplendor, sonrió y dirigió una de sus garras a la intimidad de Kagome y comenzó a acariciarla sin ningún pudor.

- Kagome eres hermosa –

- Inu…ah…yasha –

El joven se aseguro de lubricar lo suficiente a la chica, se deshizo del resto de sus ropas permitiendo a Kagome observar su enorme y erecto miembro. La miro y ella le sonrió aprobatoriamente, se coloco entre sus piernas y de una sola embestida la penetro, llevándose consigo la virginidad de la chica. No se movió durante algunos minutos y trato de calmar el llanto de la joven, una vez ella comenzó a mover las caderas, él comenzó a embestirla, primero despacio pero a cada minuto que pasaba aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas.

- Inuyasha…ah…se siente tan bien – Gimió con fuerza la joven.

- Si –

Un par de embestidas mas y pudieron llegar al climax, ambos se sentían en el cielo y después de decirse un "Te amo" Inuyasha salió de ella y la recostó a su lado, pero el Hayou había descubierto que le gustaba el día de San Valentín y estaba seguro que como ese habrían muchos mas.

**FIN**


End file.
